During FY2002, two CERHR expert panels were convened, one to evaluate methanol and the other to evaluate 1-bromopropane and 2-bromopropane. The methanol panel met October 15-17, 2001 and their final report was made publicly available in May 2002. The bromopropanes expert panel met December 5-7, 2001 and their final report was made publicly available in March 2002. Evaluations of ethylene glycol and propylene glycol are currently underway. It is anticipated that the meeting of this expert panel will take place in February or March 2003. Drafts of the NTP-CERHR monographs on the 7 phthalates evaluated by an earlier panel are being prepared. The prototype monograph on di-n-butyl phthalate was presented NTP Executive Committee and the NTP Board of Scientific Counselors for review and comment. Completion of the 7 phthalate monographs is anticipated early in FY2003. CERHR documents and a wealth of information related to questions about pregnancy and children's health is available at the center's web site - http://cerhr.niehs.nih.gov